Contra-Persona
by wacu
Summary: Having two personalities meant being a literal walking contradiction. Her hue and crime coefficient could go from white and zero, to black and over nine-hundred, to null; unreadable. As it turns out, pink hair wasn't the only peculiar thing about her.


She was just minding her own business when she came upon the crowd blocking her path to the plaza, surrounding what seemed to be a man wearing a helmet hitting a woman with a hammer repeatedly on the head.

Her eyes widened, doing a double-take. "What the hell are these people doing, just standing around?!" She muttered to herself furiously as she pushed past the crowd, immediately barreling into the man and knocking the hammer out of his hand as he flew towards the people circling them, knocking down a few with him.

She then rushed to the fallen woman's side, kneeling beside her despite the blood that now coated her knees. "Miss, are you alright? Miss?" She repeatedly asked, bringing out a handkerchief as she applied pressure to the bleeding side of the woman's head, becoming increasingly worried as the victim only managed to cough out blood in response.

"I have detected that you are experiencing a great deal of stress," One of the security bots approached, its robotic voice further irritating Sakura, "I recommend you receive mental care from a specialized medical facility immediately." Turning into the CID's mascot, Komissa, just made Sakura want to take the hammer the attacker was previously using and throw it at it.

Sakura glared at the people surrounding them. They had their phones out to record the whole thing, but not one even thought of calling for help.

The drones should've already done something at this point. Where were the police? Sakura was growing angrier by the second. She was just about to call an ambulance when the man wearing the helmet stood up and threw himself at her, arms outstretched in an attempt to pin her down.

She tsk-ed, grabbing the conveniently close hammer and pointed it at the male, said person landing directly on the object and wheezing in pain. A broken rib is nothing compared to what he had done to the bleeding woman by her feet.

"Would you like to request an ambulance to the nearest emergency hospital?" The drone chimed in. _Finally_, Sakura thought, _about time this machine made sense_.

Nodding, she made sure the man was down before focusing on the woman, administering first aid as they waited for the ambulance. Good thing she never left her home without her medical pouch.

As she finished wrapping up the woman's wounds and making sure she was stable, she stood up, ignoring the flaky blood on her knees, and made her way towards the helmet-wearing man who seemed to have fainted after his impact on the hammer. She looked around, up where the scanners were that should have detected the man's crime coefficient, an immediate sign that would've alerted the officials, and frowned as to why it wasn't doing its job.

These machines were supposed to be 'intelligent', or so they say. Sakura rolled her eyes. The people have become too dependent on their technology, to the point that when a murder was happening right before their eyes, they had no idea what to do. Probably didn't even believe it, living under false pretenses that as long as there were Sibyl System-operated machines, they'd be safe.

The people around them began to lose interest as they gradually left, leaving a few who looked on, earning glares from Sakura.

This is exactly why she left the MWPSB.

* * *

"An outrageous video has been uploaded on the net. Look." Both occupants of the vehicle turned their attention on the mini screen.

Ginoza and Tsunemori gasped at what they were seeing, disbelief clear in their eyes as they watched a man wearing a similar gear from that of an earlier incident beat a defenseless woman to death with what seemed to be a hammer.

"What the hell is this?!" Ginoza couldn't believe the audacity of the people wearing the helmets, killing at such public places. Then, seeing a newcomer practically bulldoze the helmet-wearer, his eyes widened, fumbling to call Kogami, earning a puzzled look from Tsunemori.

"It's…"

* * *

"Sakura."

Masaoka breathed out the name the exact same time it flashed in Kogami's head, both incredulous at the person they see on the video helping the fallen woman.

Kagari and Kunizuka shared a confused look, the name unfamiliar to them. They watched in silent awe as the woman they spoke of fearlessly held up the hammer used in the attack to counter the assailant's attempt to get back at her.

"I thought—" Ginoza was still on the phone, stumbling with his words, unable to form a coherent sentence, probably still watching the video as they were, "Wasn't she—"

"Yeah." Was the only response Kogami was able to come up with, head swimming with questions no doubt mirroring that of his inspector's and fellow enforcer's, eyes glued on the screen.

* * *

The ambulance arrived.

Sakura huffed, "Finally," She glanced at the steadily breathing woman, then at the man still unconscious, but now tied to a post, "I can go now."

She nodded at the medics that rushed towards the woman's body, helping them place her on a stretcher. "I wasn't there when the attack first happened, but I arrived just in time before he actually managed to kill her." The distressed look the medics shared after hearing the word "attack" and "kill" was understandable, she waved them off when they saw her knees. "It's the woman's blood. I administered first aid; she'll be fine."

"As for the man," She eyed the unconscious body of the attacker in contempt, "The police will be arriving soon, the area stress level probably caught their attention by now. If not, we could just let him rot."

The medics looked bothered, by the assailant or by her comment, she didn't know. What mattered was that they had the woman and that they were going to bring her to safety and nurse her to health.

Hearing sirens closing in on her location, she cursed under her breath, knowing that it was too late, there was no getting out of this situation.

She heard the screeching of tires, of vehicle doors being slammed shut.

"Sakura." Three men she knew all too well voiced out simultaneously from behind her.

"Hey," She greeted them, back still facing their direction. "It's been a while."


End file.
